Warland
by brittana11
Summary: King Santiago and his Queen Brittany rule a small land called Warland. They fight everyone around them to keep themselves and their two kids safe and respected. Genderswap
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank mcdonalm5687 for the idea of this story.**

 **Warland**

"Your majesty are you sure you want to declare war on Puckerland? The Puckerman's are very good at fighting." Mike Chang the royal advisor and general asks.

"Yes Mike that prick Noah hit on my woman." Santiago Lopez growls.

He's the king of a small, but fierce land call Warland for the fact that they're constantly at war. Most of the time it's because some other kingdom has slighted his family in some way in his mind.

"Sanny!" Brittany Pierce Lopez shouts.

She's the Quinn of Warland, Santiago's wife and childhood sweetheart who he will protect to his dying breath. She's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she knows her husband better than anyone.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Santiago asks running into his private study.

"No I just wanted you alone to do this." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and kisses him hard.

"Umm…..what was that for." Santiago says walking them back to a couch.

"Because I love you my big, strong handsome man." Brittany says kissing him again, grinding down on his crotch.

"Oh you want that." Santiago says smirking.

"Well the kids are out riding and everyone else is getting ready to go to war. I thought it would be the best time for this." Brittany moans. "I'm so horny."

Santiago grabs ahold of her hips and stills her. He loves his wife so much and loves when she's horny. They have very passionate sex all over the castle. He flips them over and is just about to go down on his wife when the kids come running in.

"Mommy, mommy Santi stole my doll!" princess Ava shouts running in quickly.

"Mom, Ava smash my troops." prince Santi says.

"Am I chopped liver to them?" Santiago asks aloud.

"Santi give back your sister's doll and Ava apologize to your brother." Brittany orders staring them down.

Santiago sighs and just leans back watching as his wife gets their kids to apologize and play nice. Their eldest Santiago Junior who they all call Santi is eight and Ava is five. He loves his family and will do anything for them.

"Sir!" Mike says running in. "The Puckerman's attacked our southern border." he quickly says.

"Get my horse ready we're riding with the cavalry to the south. You'll stay here and protect my family." Santiago orders getting up and striding across the room.

"I'm coming with you I'm your general, Ray and Lloyd can guard them." Mike tells him before leaving.

"Daddy can I come?" Santi asks following her dad.

"No little man, I need you to stay here and protect your mom and sister." Santiago says picking his son up. "Someone has to be in charge while I'm gone."

"I want to help out." Ava says tugging on her dad's pants.

"And you can baby girl, you get the most important job of all keeping your mom happy." Santiago tells her giving her a kiss on the head. "Now go get a snack from auntie Quinn."

The kids run off towards the kitchen where Quinn will be. Quinn is Brittany's best friend who does all the cooking and is married to Mike.

Brittany gets up and walks over to her husband. She wrings her hands together like she always does when her husband is about to go to battle. It always worries her when he's going to fight that he might not come back.

"I'll come back to you like I always do." Santiago promises wrapping her up into a hug.

"But what if you don't." Brittany sniffles burrowing her head into his chest.

"I will, I promise." Santiago says kissing her.

"You know that if you….."

"Britt Britt that will never happen. I will always be here to protect you." Santiago promises lifting her up in his arms.

"Sir," Mike says coming in. "We're ready if you want to wait till the morning-"

"No we need to go now if we want to arrive before the Puckerman's main army does." Santiago says placing Brittany back on the ground. "Go get the kids honey, I'll meet you at the main gate to say bye." he says.

Santiago marches through the palace to the armory. He gets his armor put on the attaches his sword to his hip. Looking at himself in the mirror, he puffs his chest out. It's in moments like this that he really looks like a king, most of the time he prefers to wear a white shirt and pants.

"Sir," Mike says also in his armor.

"Let's go rip the Puckerman's a new one." Santiago says getting himself pumped and ready to fight.

"If we beat the Puckerman's that will make the fifth war we will have won in the last year." Mike tells him as they walk towards the main gate.

"You know we have to be constantly at war to keep the other kingdoms from invading us." Santiago says. "Like we were when my dad was king."

"I know it's just do you have to come sir. If you die before Santi is grown it could be very bad for your kids and Brittany." Mike tells him.

"I have to fight with my troops Mike it's how I gained their respect." Santiago says before he heads over to his family.

Brittany waits back while Ava throws her arms around her dad's neck and gives him a big sloopy kiss on his cheek. She starts to cry and runs over to her mom. Santi stands in front of his dad trying to be strong. Santiago bends down to hug his son. He then stands up, walking over to his wife.

"I'll be back before you know it." Santiago softly says kissing her on the lips.

"Come back in one piece." Brittany whispers a few tears falling. "Take care of him Mike." she says over to Mike who is saying bye to Quinn.

"I will," Mike says.

The two men mount their horses and start riding off. Santiago turns in his saddle to wave to his people and family. With the cavalry riding off, Quinn moves over next to Brittany.

"They'll come home in one piece." Quinn reassures her.

"I hope so," Brittany whispers leaning into her.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They've been fighting the Puckerman's on their southern border for two weeks now. When Santiago's cavalry arrived they managed to puck the Puckerman's back into their land. But now that the Puckerman's main army has arrived and he's sure that they'll have to fall back to the edge of their land.

"Sir I still think that you should go back to Vale (the capital city) and raise the rest of the army." Mike says thinking they may get routed.

"No, send Jake back to get the rest of the army. I need to be here in case we see Noah, I owe him for trying to get with my wife against her will." Santiago growls thumping his fists on the table making it jump.

"Your majesty," Rubio, the duke of the south valley says.

"What is it Rubio?" Santiago asks.

"Prince Noah is leading the force that is attacking now." Rubio tells him.

"Mike just do what I want." Santiago says grabbing his sword.

"Yes sir," Mike says bowing as Santiago walks by.

Santiago mounts his horse and rides for the front line. Eight of his personal body guards follow him closely as he rides through the village they are camped in. He waves to members of the southern army who aren't fighting at the moment and the village people who have come out to see the king.

He kicks his horse into a gallop once he's clear of the city. When he reaches the front line, he heads straight for the commander whose waiting for the Puckerman's to arrive.

"So Wayne you ready to kick their asses." Santiago asks the commander.

"With you here your majesty I'm sure we'll thump them." Wayne says bowing to his king.

"I sure hope so." Santiago says dismounting and looking over the battle plans when they hear battle horns.

"And they're here." Wayne says.

"Let's go boys." Santiago says to his guards.

Riding over to the center of the lines, he sees the Puckerman army. He scans the oncoming troops looking to see if Noah has indeed decided to fight. On the far right side he sees the little punk.

"Noah Puckerman!" Santiago booms.

"Oh shit," Noah says loudly when he hears the king of Warland call his name.

"Get out here and fight me like a man!" Santiago shouts.

At this point he's moved to the front thinking of charging at the other man.

"Uh, no." Noah shouts. "Attack," he orders.

His own soldiers charge forward crashing into the front lines. Shaking off his momentarily stun ness, he gallops towards Noah, slashing men down as he rides.

"Puckerman," Santiago growls charging at him.

"Fuck," Noah says scared shitless as he dodges the king's attack barely.

"What Fuckerman? You can't back up your actions, you little shit." Santiago growls taking a swipe and hitting Noah in the shoulder.

Noah screams when he feels the sword slice into his shoulder, several guards escort him away from the battle field. Santiago smiles smugly as he continues to fight, his troops surging forward following his lead. An hour into the fighting Santiago's charging with his cavalry when he gets hit in the left shoulder with an arrow. He's instantly surrounded by twenty troops and brought away from the battle field against his wishes.

"I'm fine, just take the arrow out." Santiago orders trying to sit up.

"Sir we're sending you home. You need to recover before you can even think of fighting again." Mike says being the only one here who has ever told the king no.

"Just take it our Mike, I'll be fine." Santiago tries to argue.

"What do you think will happen to Brittany and your kids if anything happens to you?" Mike asks him. "Especially now with us fighting the Puckerman's."

"Fine I'll go back to the castle, you're in charge, beat these fuckers will you." Santiago says letting one of the doctors take a look at his shoulder.

"We need to get you back to the capital your majesty." the doctor says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany's been pacing since she got the letter that her husband had been injured and was on his way home. While she's relieved that he'll be home, she's worried about his injury. It shocks her that Mike managed to talk him into coming home. She doesn't know what she'd do without him especially in her current position.

"Relax Britt, he's coming back in one piece." Quinn says forcing her friend to sit down.

"But he's hurt." Brittany says tears starting to form.

"And coming home. Not to mention he'll be thrilled that you're pregnant again." Quinn says.

That's when Brittany remembers that Mike is still on the front line.

"Quinn, I completely forgot Mike isn't coming back yet." Brittany says hugging her.

"It's okay, I know you're just worried about Santiago." Quinn tells her.

Brittany's about to say something when the doors are thrown open and Santiago is brought in on a stretcher yelling.

"I can walk in!" Santiago shouts trying to get up.

"San relax and stay there." Brittany says coming up next to him.

"Britt I'm fine." Santiago says cupping her face with his right hand.

"You have an arrow in your shoulder." Brittany says staring down at him.

"And the surgeon will take it out." Santiago says getting up only to be ushered quickly to their bed.

Once Santiago is settled, Brittany snuggles into his good side.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be fine." Santiago whispers.

While she's sleeping, he gets up and sits in a chair in the next room waiting for the surgeon. He doesn't want her to see the pain that he will be in when the surgeon takes the arrow out.

"Well your majesty it seems like you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle." the surgeon says coming over and kneeling next to the king.

"Can you take it out? The surgeons on the battle field didn't want to touch it." Santiago says wincing when the surgeon touches the end.

"It's going to hurt and afterwards you need to stay in bed for a week, while your shoulder heals." the surgeon tells him.

"Okay just do it." Santiago says gritting his teeth.

Brittany is woken up by her husband's screams, rushing out of the room she sees him slumped in a chair without an arrow in his shoulder anymore.

"Your majesty, the king will be fine. He just needs to rest." the surgeon says when he sees the worried queen.

"What did-"

"Britt I'm okay," Santiago says closing his eyes as the surgeon wraps his injured shoulder. "Can I go lay down now?"

"Yes your majesty, call if you need anything." the surgeon says bowing before leaving.

"Thank you," Brittany softly says.

She helps her husband back to their bed despite his protests that he can move on his own.

"Honey I can move without help." Santiago says adjusting himself in bed so he's sitting up.

"San," Brittany sternly says.

She stares him down causing him to shrink into the bed.

"I can't lose you." Brittany whispers causing his heart to break at how small she sounds.

"Britt Britt, I'll take it easy." Santiago promises opening his arms for her to snuggle with him.

"Good because I'll need you in nine months when I give birth to another one of your kids." Brittany tells him snuggling into him.

"We're going to have another baby?" Santiago says mouth open as he stares down at her.

"Yes so you can't go and get yourself hurt again." Brittany says knowing how happy he is.

"Daddy!" Ava shouts running in followed closely by Santi.

Both kids climb onto the bed and snuggle into their dad's hurt side until Brittany moves them so they don't accidently hurt him.

"You two have to be careful, your dad hurt his shoulder." Brittany says placing the kids between her and Santiago.

Just then the door is opened yet again and the nanny comes in.

"I'm sorry your majesties, they got away from me." Mercedes the nanny says.

"It's okay Mercedes, they can stay with us. Take the rest of the day off." Brittany tells her.

"Thank you,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, thanks the reviews last chapter. I hope you all like this new chapter. I'm planning on writing at least one more chapter in this story maybe more.**

"Santiago!" Brittany shouts, unconsciously placing her hand on her baby bump.

Santiago drops his sword that he had been cleaning to run to see what is wrong with his wife.

"Is everything okay?" he asks short of breath from his run.

"You've declared war on Berryland, we just signed a peace pact with Puckerland." Brittany sternly says staring him down. "Not only that, but your arm isn't even fully healed yet."

Santiago sucks in his lips wondering where are his kids when he needs them to distract their mom.

"But that awful princess said she was more talented than you and that you're stupid. I had to do something." Santiago mumbles.

"And I love that about you, but another war is not what we need. I can't lose you." Brittany sniffles.

"It won't honey." Santiago says kissing her on the cheek. "You know I'd never leave you and the kids alone."

"Just promise me you'll stay off the front lines so you won't be injured again. I don't want you injured when I give birth." Brittany tells him.

She's five months along and knows that this war will most likely be finished before she gives birth. They go to war a lot, but they hardly ever last more than two months. Her husband is always ready to settle for peace after his first battle feeling like he's gotten his point across. Every war they've fought has been because in his eyes someone has slighted her or their family.

"How about we take this into the bedroom and I can show you how much I love you and that I will come back." Santiago says.

"I have a much better idea." Brittany says smirking.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this as much." Santiago grumbles following his wife.

"Oh trust me you'll like it." Brittany says as they stop outside their kids room.

"What do you have planned honey?" Santiago asks starting to smile.

"Since you'll have to go with your troops in the next few days I thought we could have a family day. Maybe go for a picnic or something like that." Brittany says laying her head on his chest.

"Okay love," Santiago whispers opening the doors. "Kids, do you want to come outside with us!" he shouts.

"We're having a picnic." Brittany says shaking her head at her husband.

Ava comes out first yawning having just woken up from her nap and pulls on her dad's legs. He bends down and picks her up.

"How's my baby girl." Santiago says lifting her up more securely in his arms.

"Play?" Ava softly asks.

"Yes we're going to play outside with Santi and mommy." Santiago tells her.

"Yay," Ava happily says wrapping her arms tightly around her dad's neck.

"Where is Santi?" Brittany asks surprised he's not here too.

"Uncle Mikey," Ava says happy to be in her dad's arms.

"I asked Mike to start training him." Santiago tells her hoping that she won't be mad at him.

"Training?" Brittany asks raising an eyebrow as they walk down the hall.

"He's at the age where he wants to be able to protect you and Ava by fighting if need be. Plus to be king he's going to have to learn." Santiago says trying to convince her it's okay.

"I don't like it." Brittany says before she starts walking down to the training field.

"Mommy's mad at daddy." Santiago softly says.

"Flowers?" Ava suggests. "She likes them."

"That's a good idea honey." Santiago says. "We'll pick mommy some flowers." he says heading down the hall.

Instead of following his wife out to the training field, he takes a right and goes to the gardens. Putting Ava down, he followers her over to the sunflowers. They spend twenty minutes walking around the huge garden looking for all of Brittany's favorite flowers for her.

"Are you two ready for our picnic?" Brittany asks standing at the entrance to the garden with her hard on her belly.

"Yes," Ava says. "We're going to have fun." she happily says grabbing her brother's arm and making him skip with her.

"Ava let go," Santi says even though he doesn't really try to get out of her grasp.

"So am I forgiven?" Santiago asks holding out the flowers Ava picked.

"You know I could never be mad at you for very long." Brittany says taking the flowers and sniffing them. "I get that Santi has to start training and Mike is a very good teacher."

"Britt you know I'd never let anything bad happen to him and I won't let him come to a battle until after he's sixteen or eighteen." Santiago promises her.

"He's just growing up so fast." Brittany sighs leaning into her husband as they follow their kids out to a lovely grass meadow.

"He maybe, but soon we'll have another little one running around." Santiago says.

"I know," Brittany softly says. "And I can't wait until we can have sex again." she says holding her belly.

"God I miss you so much honey." Santiago moans as he starts to get hard just thinking of his wife like that.

He keeps his arm around her shoulder once they reach the meadow which already has a picnic set up. Santi and Ava are already rifling through the food, grabbing things they like to eat.

"Santi you need to eat your veggies too." Brittany sternly says when she reaches them.

"But mom," Santi whines eating as quickly as he can.

"Listen to your mother." Santiago says helping his wife sit down on the blanket.

Ava curls into her mom and chews on a piece of chicken. The little girl loves her mommy so much and isn't sure of having a baby around. She doesn't want to share her mommy with anyone else. Sharing with her brother is bad enough.

"Baby girl you want to play tag with your brother and me?" Santiago asks getting up.

"No, I stay with mommy." Ava says curling more into her side.

Santiago has a sad look on his face when his daughter rejects him, but quickly changes it back to a smile before he goes to play tag with his son. Brittany had noticed the sadness and looked down at her daughter curiously. Normally her daughter is more of a daddy's girl always wanting to do everything her dad and brother are doing.

"Honey don't you want to go play with your dad and brother?" Brittany asks.

"I stay with mommy and baby." Ava says placing her little hand on Brittany's baby bump.

"You'll always be my baby girl Ava." Brittany says knowing exactly what her daughter is thinking.

Santi was exactly like Ava when she was pregnant with Ava.

"Go play with your dad and brother." Brittany tells her in a stern of a voice as she can.

With that Ava gets up and runs after her dad. Brittany smiles watching her family play tag, it's a peaceful afternoon until Mike arrives by her side.

"It's time isn't it?" Brittany says so used to this.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but the Berry's didn't take kindly to our attack of their boarder villages and have called their whole army to attack. We need to leave now to make it to the boarder before the Berry's, they have more land to cover." Mike tells her.

"I get it." Brittany says placing her hand back on her belly. "I hate that you're all going to war, but it's San."

"He sure loves to defend you against all sort of slights that he thinks exist." Mike says chuckling.

"He just loves me, I can't fault him for that." Brittany says smiling.

"You certainly can't, I remember when he first met you. He told me he would marry you and only you no matter what anyone else said." Mike says.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Santiago we need to keep training." Mike tells his best friend and crown prince._

 _"_ _She's so beautiful." Santiago sighs._

 _"_ _Who?" Mike asks now curious._

 _At the age of ten they're both starting to be interested in girls now._

 _"_ _Her," Santiago says pointing at a very pretty blonde. "Go get her to come over here." he orders._

 _"_ _How am I supposed to do that?" Mike asks always nervous around girls._

 _"_ _I don't know that's why you're going to do it for me." Santiago says his eyes never leaving her._

 _Luckily for the boys the blonde walked over to them having noticed the crown prince staring at her._

 _"_ _Hi," Brittany softly says._

 _"_ _Hi," Santiago says waving at her blushing._

 _"_ _Well I have to go now, but I'll see you around your majesty." the blonde says curtsying._

 _"_ _Wait," Santiago says grabbing her arm. "I don't know your name."_

 _"_ _Brittany, Brittany Pierce," she says before leaving._

 _"_ _Brittany," Santana repeats dreamily._

 _"_ _Your majesty?" Mike says unsure of what to do._

 _"_ _I'm going to marry her one day." Santiago says._

 **End Flashback**

"Go get him," Brittany says understanding completely.

"Your majesty, the Berry army is on the move we need to go now!" Mike shouts to get the King's attention.

Santiago stops with Ava on this back and Santi wrapped around is left leg. He sighs walking over to his wife and royal advisor. He had known this was coming, but hadn't expected it so soon.

"I guess we need to get ready to leave tonight." Santiago says putting Ava on the ground and helping his wife to her feet. "Have you already put word out for the army to muster?" he asks Mike.

"Yes your majesty," Mike says before bowing and leaving the royal family.

"Well here we go again." Santiago sighs rolling his injured shoulder to try and shake off the stiffness.

"Will your shoulder hold up?" Brittany asks brushing her fingers over the now mostly healed injury.

"It has to; I have to be there for the army." Santiago says thinking she's going to try and talk him into staying.

"I know you do, but please take it easy. The last thing the kingdom needs is you reinjured." Brittany whispers as they start walking back to the palace.

"For you I will." Santiago promises.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mike and Santiago ride at the head of the main army as they head north to their border with Berryland. Even though they just fought a war with the Puckerman's army, the people in general are in good spirits about having another war so soon. Somehow in peace agreements Santiago always comes out on top and the people reap the benefits as well, which is why they put up with so much war. Their King always gets the other side to pay for it so they don't have to.

"Your majesty!" a scout shouts galloping back to them. "The Berry Army is five miles up the road camped."

"Shit they made amazing time." Santiago says shocked their main army could have made it this far already it's only been three days since they had left.

"Are you sure it's their main army and not their border guard?" Mike asks the scout.

"I got as close as I dare without letting them know I was there and I'm honestly not sure. My guess would be the border guard though it's huge." the scout says.

"Okay," Santiago says nodding his head. "We're going to attack them and push them back across the border." he says slinging his shield onto his arm and pulling his sword out.

"Prepare for battle!" Mike shouts and the word spreads fast that they're going to be fighting in mere minutes.

"We need to take them by surprise and quickly to insure we don't lose a lot of men." Santiago says to Mike and his three generals who are next to him.

"That's a great plan your majesty." Cam the general of the southern army says.

"Your majesty, you should hang back. The last thing we need is you injured again." John, the general of the main army and advisor to the king says.

"You did promise the Queen to stay off of the main lines." Mike reminds the King.

"Fine lead the men I'll stay back." Santiago sighs knowing it's the thing he has to do.

He and his personal body guards are off on the side as the army marches by them. Most of the soldiers have never seen the King up close and enjoy seeing him as they pass him. Upon seeing how his troops are looking at him, he decides to wave at them which goes over very well.

"They love you." Mike says having rode over.

"I feel awful that I'm not fighting with them." Santiago sighs. "I always fight with them."

"They just need to know you're here and everyone knows you fought in the last war on the front lines with them and every other war. Now what they need from you is to be their leader and let them do the fighting." Mike tells him.

"If that's what we need to do then that's what will happen." Santiago agrees even though he wants to go fight.

The first day they manage to push the Berry force back to the border and literally set up camp on the border. Santiago joins the army ordering a trench dug and lookouts posted all along their encampment. He has his tent set up in the center of the camp. It isn't until they've been there for five days when the main Berry army arrives. LeRoy sent a currier to talk about a peaceful solution which Santiago is tempted to send back in a body bag but doesn't. Instead he has Mike tell the currier that until Princess Rachel apologize he won't let them have peace. The whole camp cheers at this.

"I don't get why they're so happy." Santiago says walking into his tent with Mike on his heels.

"Because they all hate the Berry Princess for teasing our Quinn. You know the people adore your wife." Mike reminds him.

"Of course they do." Santiago happily says.

"Come on we need to plan our next attack." Mike says pulling out the maps.

"I hate doing this, can't I just fight instead." Santiago whines.

"Yes your majesty we have to." John another general says.

Santiago begrudenly goes over the battle strategy with his generals. Honestly he'd rather be doing anything, but this. He's more of a fighter than a thinker, Mike does the thinking and then gets his wife to make him agree. Thinking of his wife makes him miss her and the kids even more. So he stops paying attention and starts writing a little to his wife.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I hate this stage of pregnancy." Brittany complains to Quinn who has just brought her food since she's been confided to her room.

"It won't be long now." Quinn reassures her.

"I know, I just wish Sanny was here. This war has been going on for longer than normal." Brittany pouts.

"That's because the troops voted to not sign a peace treaty until the Berry Princess apologizes for insulting you." Quinn tells her. "Mike told me."

"Of course Sanny would get them all to agree to that." Brittany says smiling in spite of herself.

"Everyone in the kingdom loves you." Quinn says not surprised at all that the army would go along with it.

"Mommy!" Santi shouts running in with Ava right behind him. "Letter from daddy!" he shouts waving a letter.

Brittany pats the spot next to her for Santi to sit and Quinn helps Ava on to her other side. With that Quinn takes her leave.

"Mommy what's it say?" Santi asks.

"Daddy," Ava pouts. "I want daddy."

"I know baby girl, we all want him back." Brittany softly says kissing her forehead.

She opens the letter carefully and unfolds it. Every time she gets a letter she feels literally every feeling known to man. She starts reading the letter.

 _My loves,_

 _I have missed you all so much. Santi, Ava have you been behaving for your mom? I know you are since you're both my good kids. Help your mom out as you know that she's not allowed out of her room now. Daddy's working on coming home as soon as possible._

 _Love dad_

Brittany stops reading smiling down at her adorable kids. There's more to the letter, but it's to her and she's not going to read it aloud to her kids. So instead she reads it quietly.

 _My lovely Queen,_

 _I hope your pregnancy is going well still. I'm hoping to be home in time for the birth. Nothing bad has happened to me and I'm staying off the front lines. Take it easy and have Quinn get you whatever you need slash want. I love you so fucking much._

 _Love your husband_

"I miss you so much love." Brittany whispers since both her kids are sound asleep.

She winces praying that it's just gas. After enduring the pain for almost an hour she's sure she's in labor right now.

"Quinn!" Brittany shouts startling her kids awake.

"Mommy?" Santi groans.

"Santi," Brittany seriously says causing him to sit up and wake up. "I need you to go get Auntie Quinn now."

"But-"

"Go," Brittany says more harshly than she anticipated.

Santi runs out to look for Quinn and Ava who is now awake snuggles more into her mom.

"Honey you're going to have to move, mommy's going to have the baby." Brittany says.

Quinn comes running in with Santi. The first thing she does is have a guard and nanny take the kids into another room.

"I want San." Brittany growls when another contraction hits.

"I've sent the guard for him." Quinn says.

"What if he doesn't get here in time?" Brittany grumbles.

"You know that the king will move heaven and earth to get back to you in time." Quinn says hoping against hope that the king will get back in time.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago is putting his armor on when Mike comes in with a very tired looking messenger.

"Mike what is this?" Santiago asks narrowing his eyes at the messenger.

"Your majesty," the messenger says bowing. "The Queen has gone into labor and requests you by her side."

"Shit," Santiago says torn between wanting to stay with the army and needing to be there for his wife.

"Santiago you need to go, the men will understand." Mike says actually calling him by his first name.

"Get my saddle and tell my guard, we're riding hard back to the palace." Santiago says chucking his armor off.

He walks quickly out of his tent and mounts his horse.

"The Queen has gone into labor!" Santiago shouts so his troops know he's not abandoning them. "She needs me so I'm counting on you all to thrash the Berry army!" he shouts before riding off.

He pushes his horse hard leaving his guard behind. Even though he wants to get back to his wife like now, he slows down after an hour to let his horse rest and his guard catch back up. It won't do him any good to have his horse give out on him.

"Your majesty we need to rest." One of his guard's says having caught up to him.

"You rest I'll ride ahead." Santiago says. "I need to get back."

"And we will after we all get a ten minute break." his one guard says.

It takes them over a day to get back to the palace after only stopping for an hour to sleep.

"Brittany!" Santiago shouts running up the palace steps.

He's exhausted from the ride, but he's also excited to see his new baby who most likely is born already. He bounds all the way to their room and stops at the foot of the bed. Laying their bed is his wife and new born baby in her arms.

"Oh Britt," Santiago sighs falling onto his knees at the end of the bed.

"We have another son." Brittany says opening her eyes.

"A son."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, it's been a long time, too long. Here's the last chapter of this story. I'll be updating my other stories later this week.**

Santiago holds his three day old son in arms. He's so happy that he signed a peace treaty with Berryland for the next three years. So long as the Berry princess doesn't insult his Queen everything will be fine. He mostly decided to end the war so he could spend time with his family since they now have a newborn son.

"Daddy, I hold him?" Santi asks pulling on his leg.

"You have to sit down on the bed." Santiago tells his young son.

Santi easily jumps onto the bed and sits waiting. He's so excited to have a little brother. When his dad gently puts his little brother in his arms, he just stares at him.

"He's so small." Santi quietly says.

"He sure is." Santiago says sitting next to his sons. "You were this small when you were a newborn."

"No I wasn't," Santi argues.

"Yes you were." Santiago says chuckling.

"Where's mommy?" Santi asks looking around.

Santiago chuckles at his eldest son. He takes the newborn from his son knowing he wants to move and will drop the newborn. The little boy can't sit still for more than fifteen minutes just like him.

"Go play with Mike and Quinn." Santiago says ruffling his hair.

"But mommy?" Santi pouts standing in front of his dad.

"She's out with your sister." Santiago tells his son. "And you're going to leave them alone."

Santi stomps away mad at his dad. Santiago just shakes his head. It's the type of reaction he has when he can't be near his wife. His wife is the best person on the planet. End of discussion.

"Hold up Santi," Santiago says changing his mind. "Let's go find your mom."

"YEAH!" Santi shouts hugging his dad's leg.

Meanwhile out in the garden Brittany is helping Ava garden. Even though it's only been three days since she gave birth she needed to get up and out and knowing that Ava would be jealous of the new baby; spending some alone time with her seems like a good idea. Gardening is something that Ava has been curious about lately.

"Like this mommy?" Ava asks digging a hole.

"Yes good job honey." Brittany says also digging a small hole to plant a bulb. "How do you like your new little brother?" she asks wanting to know what her daughter is thinking.

"Okay, cries too much." Ava says not looking up.

"Yes he does," Brittany agrees hoping that she doesn't get too jealous.

"Daddy," Ava says pointing behind her.

Brittany just assumes that she wants her daddy here and ignores her. But when two strong arms wrap around her waist she gasps.

"It's me babe." Santiago whispers in her ear.

"You scared me." Brittany says holding her hand over her heart.

"Sorry honey, we wanted to come find you." Santiago says kissing her cheek.

"You haven't declared war on someone else have you?" Brittany asks narrowing her eyes at him.

He knew she wanted some alone time with their daughter so him coming over with their sons would usually mean he did something bad and wanted to soften the blow. Though not this time.

"Babe I promise unless someone attacks that I wouldn't declare war on anyone for a year." Santiago tells her placing their newborn son in her arms.

"Okay," Brittany says not believing him completely.

"Britt, I promise we just wanted to see you." he says kneeling and taking her free hand in his, kissing it.

She nods, leaning back into his strong body. Her husband is amazing and it still shocks her to this day that he chose her out of all the women he could have chosen. To this day she can't believe all that he did to insure that they could get married.

 **Flashback**

A teenage Santiago stands in front of his father, the king, defiant.

"I will not allow this!" the king booms. "YOU WILL MARRY WHO I TELL YOU TO!"

"I will not!" Santiago shouts.

"You will not marry that girl! I forbid it!" the king shouts standing up to make his point.

"I love her and I will marry her!" Santiago shouts before storming out.

At eighteen he's expected to marry some princess, but he's in love with a village girl. Her dad is a baker and her mom works in the palace. She's a few years younger than him and pretest girl in the world. He vowed years ago that he would marry her and he damn will make that happen.

"Your father is beyond pissed right now." the queen says walking over to her son who is on the palace steps.

"I'm going to marry her no matter what." Santiago sternly says.

"You should bring her for supper." the queen suggests knowing how stubborn her son is.

She has no doubt that her son will marry this girl no matter what. That he'll throw away his future as king to marry this village girl.

"Really?" Santiago asks looking at his mom in disbelief.

"I'd like to meet the young lady who has stolen your heart." the queen says.

"Thanks mom," Santiago says hugging her before running down the steps through the gates.

He runs all the way to Brittany's parent's house, stopping on the front door step, taking a deep breath before knocking.

"San," Brittany gasps when she opens the door and proceeds to throw herself into the prince's arms.

"Britt Britt," Santiago says lifting her off the ground.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't be able to come by for a while since your dad is so upset about us spending so much time together." Brittany says ushering him into the small house.

The first thing he does is pull her into his solid body before replying.

"My mom wants to meet you." Santiago says. "And I need to talk to your dad." he adds.

Brittany just melts into the prince's body. Over the last three years the prince has spent a lot of time with her making his intentions clear that he wants to marry her. She's hopeful that this will happen even though she's not a noble or royal and the king strongly doesn't like her.

"Is your dad out back?" Santiago asks not letting go of her.

"Yes," Brittany says pouting when he pulls away.

"I'll be back love." Santiago softly says leaning down and giving her peck on the cheek.

He heads out back to ask her dad if he can marry her. While he does that Brittany goes into the kitchen to find her mom with a sly smile on her face.

"Who has you all smiley honey?" Mrs. Pierce asks her daughter already knowing the answer.

"Prince Santiago stopped by." Brittany says the smile growing.

"Oh is that all?" Mrs. Pierce says giving her a knowing smile.

"I can't believe that he likes me." Brittany gushes.

"That boy has been sweet on you for years." Mrs. Pierce says thinking that soon her daughter is going to be leaving with Santiago and become queen of their little country.

"His parents don't like me." Brittany pouts the thought just pooping in her head. "Even though I haven't met them."

"Once they get to know you, they'll love you." Mrs. Pierce reassures her daughter.

A few minutes later Santiago comes in with a smile on his face.

"Britt Britt, you want to go on a walk?" Santiago asks.

"Yes," Brittany says rushing over and snuggling into his body.

He nods over at Brittany's mom before leading Brittany out of the house. They head out of town towards a quiet meadow that they've spent a lot of time at. Brittany holds onto Santiago's arm tightly as they pass by a large group of guys. The guys whistle, looking at Brittany.

"Back off," Santiago growls pulling Brittany behind him.

"What are you going to do about it?" one of the guys asks looking cockily over at his friends.

Santiago doesn't hesitate to pull out his sword. Like hell is he going to let anyone disrespect him or more importantly make Brittany feel scared. It's his job as the man to protect her. Thankfully it scares them away and they continue their walk in peace.

"San," Brittany whispers.

"Yes love," Santiago says without thinking.

"Love?" Brittany says stopping them.

"Britt Britt, I love you with all my heart." Santiago says taking her small hands in his. "I asked your dad if I could do this and he was fine with it." he continues as Brittany looks at him questioningly. "I don't want to spend another day without you." he rambles.

"San, what is it?" Brittany asks.

"Will you marry me?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Three hours later Brittany is with Santiago walking through the palace going to dinner. She's beyond nervous to meet the king and queen for the first time. While she may not be the brightest person or know a lot about royals, she does know that the prince isn't supposed to marry her.

"San want if they say no." Brittany whispers looking up at him.

"Britt Britt, no matter what I'm going to marry you." Santiago promises pulling her tighter into his frame.

"I don't want you to lose everything just so you can be with me." Brittany softly says.

"You are the world to me love. I would give up anything to be with you." Santiago tells her.

As soon as they walk into the throne room she sees the king and queen sitting on their thrones, so intimidating already.

"Who is this son?" the king thunders.

"Dad," Santiago gulps beyond nervous. "This is Brittany, my future wife."

"I thought I told you no!" the king shouts jumping to his feet.

Brittany whimpers and snuggles more into Santiago's protective embrace.

"Don't scare her." Santiago growls.

"I'll do what I damn well please. I'm the king!" the king shouts. "And you will not marry this common girl." he growls looking at Brittany with distain.

"Don't you dare insult her." Santiago growls balling his hands into fists, ready to fight.

Santiago moves Brittany behind him, ready to take on his father if he needs to. No one is allowed to insult his future wife without punishment.

"You will not marry this whore who only wants our money." the king growls.

The queen sees a look in her son's eye that she's never seen before. Something in her gut says that this isn't going to end well.

"Honey maybe you-"

"Shut up woman." the king interrupts his wife. "Get that whore out of here-"

Before the king can say anything else Santiago tackles him to the ground. They roll around on the ground fighting. When the king manages to draw his knife Brittany gasps.

"San watch out!" Brittany shouts causing the queen to gasp as she notices the knife.

Somehow Santiago manages to pull his own knife. When the king tries to stab his son, Santiago blocks it with his forearm, stabbing his father.

"San," Brittany gasps running over to help him up.

 **End Flashback**

She still can't believe that he killed his father for her.

"What you thinking about my queen?" Santiago asks, cupping her face.

"Just how much you love me." Brittany whispers looking at the now sleeping baby in her arms. "And our family."

"I do love you all so much." Santiago says smiling.

"Daddy help," Ava whines trying to pull some weeds.

Santiago smiles at his daughter, getting up to go help her.

"Mommy, daddy no leave." Santi says sitting right in front of her to stare at his baby brother.

"Your daddy is staying with us for a long time." Brittany tells her oldest son.

"Good, baby brother needs daddy." Santi says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago and Brittany sit on their thrones listening to the complaints, questions and requests from nobles down to the common people. This is the first time in months that they are both here for this.

"Mike?" Santiago says when his best friend is the next one in line.

"Your majesties," Mike says bowing.

"What is it that you need Mike?" Brittany asks.

"I wish to buy a home away from the palace on the outskirts of the town for Quinn as she is pregnant." Mike says wringing his hand together, he's nervous that they won't be happy.

Brittany squeals and does a dance in her seat. She loves that her best friend is going to have a baby and wonders why she didn't inform her herself. Not only that, but she will be getting her own home which is something Quinn has wanted since marrying Mike. Since they both work at the palace they hadn't. Santiago wanted to pretend to think about and not make it look like he's caving easy, but the look of pure joy on his wife's face makes up his mind.

"You have my blessing." Santiago says.

"Thank you, your majesty." Mike says bowing and before walking away.

"Next," Santiago says waving as his best leaves.

It takes all his strength to keep a neutral face. As king he can't show how happy he is without it appearing that he favors them even though he does.

"San," Brittany whispers leaning over.

"Britt Britt we'll celebrate with them later. I have to remain in king mode." Santiago reminds her.

She nods understanding completely, yet she has a really hard time doing so herself. Things bore her easy. After listening and pretending to care for another hour she can't wait anymore. When she stands up, everyone gets down on their knees.

"The littlest prince needs me." Brittany says before leaving.

"My wife loves to take care of our kids." Santiago says watching his wife leave wishing he could go with her.

"Your majesty," one of the guards says coming in panting.

"Speak," Santiago says.

"A rider just approached the gate saying that your mother is coming." the guard says bowing to his king.

"Shit," Santiago whispers. "We're done for the day. The guards will take your names and you'll be first tomorrow." he announces before leaving.

His mother remarried a noble lord a year after he and Brittany married since then he hardly sees her. She wasn't fond of the marriage and even less fond of the fact that he killed his father protecting Brittany's honor. For her to come, something must be up.

"Britt," Santiago says entering their rooms. "You in here?"

"We're taking a bath!" Brittany shouts.

Santiago's eyes go wide and he runs to see what man dare bathe with his wife. Of course it only turns out to be his son and daughter.

"Who's got Charles?" Santiago asks lifting Santi out of the tub.

"Quinn," Brittany says watching as her husband helps their son get dressed before lifting their daughter out and helping her. "What's going on San?" she asks.

"Go harass Quinn." Santiago tells the kids. He waits until they're gone before answering her question. "My mom is on her way." is all he says.

"Shit," Brittany says getting out and starting to get dressed. "Do you know why she is coming? She hasn't been here since Santi was born."

"No idea," Santiago says staring at his wife's perfect body, you'd hardly know she just had a baby.

"Is this dress good?" Brittany asks holding up a golden dress that is fit for royal formal events.

"Perfect babe," Santiago says still staring at her.

"What?" Brittany asks as he continues to stare at her.

"I just love you so much and I don't want my mom to scare you away." Santiago whispers.

Every time his mom has shown up he gets like this.

"San she hasn't yet and never will." Brittany tells him. "You're everything to me."

"I'm just so nervous as to why she's coming." Santiago admits. "I'm the king and shouldn't ever be nervous."

"Out there you're the king, but in here with me you are just my San." Brittany tells him.

"How do you always know how to calm me down?" Santiago says leaning in and kissing her.

"We need to go and get in our thrones before your mother gets here. She'll blame me if we aren't." Brittany says readjusting his crown.

"Don't worry honey-"

"San we both know your mother hates me for being the cause of your fight with your dad that ended his life." Brittany says cutting him off.

"I wasn't about to let him disrespect you or hurt you." Santiago tells her.

"I know San, you've always protected my honor." Brittany says knowing how lucky she is to have such a loving husband. "Can you have Mike take Quinn and the kids on a picnic or something away from the palace?" she asks.

"My mom won't hurt the kids." Santiago says.

"Please," Brittany begs giving him a pleading look.

"Okay,"

An hour later they are both seated on their thrones waiting for Santiago's mom to arrive. She just entered the city and will be here any minute.

"Here we go," Santiago whispers reaching over and squeezing his wife's hand when the door opens.

"You don't have enough guards." the former queen says walking in.

"Nice to see you too mom." Santiago says standing up to hug her.

"I hear you gave my son another son, where is the baby?" she asks turning to Brittany ignoring her son.

"The guards took the kids to play." Brittany says.

"You never-"

"Mom," Santiago says not wanting his mom to piss off his wife.

"What? Your wife should be with your newborn son still." Maria his mother says.

"And she is when we're not taking official visits." Santiago points out. "Britt why don't you go play with the kids while I finish up with my mom."

"Okay," Brittany says kissing his cheek before heading out.

Santiago waits until she's gone before continuing with his mother.

"So what do you want?" he asks.

"Well as you know my husband trades with the Hudsons from Hoodsport." Maria starts.

"I know all this mom." Santiago says. "And I don't need a lecture about how you hate my wife and I should have married a princess."

He doesn't want his mom bad mouthing his wife. No one is allowed to even his mom.

"That's not what I'm here for." Maria says taking his hand. "I came to tell you something that he overheard."

"Why didn't he come?" Santiago asks.

"He is outside the door." Maria admits. "I know you don't like him much."

"You're my mom; I just want you to be safe and happy. If you give Brittany a chance, I'll give him a chance." Santiago says surprising even himself.

Normally he is a hot head and only does something like this when his wife tells him to.

"Go get him," Santiago says nodding to the doors.

Maria smiles at her son, rushing out to get her husband.

"That was really sweet." Brittany says coming back in.

"How long have you been there?" Santiago asks.

"Long enough," Brittany says ushering their kids in and handing Santiago their baby boy Charles. "Your mom seems different." she says before the woman in question comes back.

"They're so big." Maria gushes rushing to the throne.

After several minutes of Maria dotting on her grandkids the attention is turned back to what the Lord heard.

"So Lord Graves, my mother says you heard something said by the Hudsons. What is it?" Santiago asks noticing that Mike has slipped in with Quinn.

He wonders if maybe Mike knows what it is.

"Your majesty," Lord Graves says bowing. "I heard the Hudson princeling Finn talking about how easy your wife Queen Brittany would be to take to bed when he kills you."

"That fucking bastard!" Santiago shouts jumping up.

He looks over at Brittany who just nods. She knows her husband and that it would kill him not to defend her.

"Go," she says giving him a soft smile. "Defend my honor."

"Mike ready the troops, we leave in an hour!" Santiago thunders, leaning down and giving his wife a kiss. "Lord Graves ride home and ready your troops. Send the women and children here, it will be safer."

With the Santiago leaves to get his armor on.

"Maria you can come with me and Quinn. Playing with the kids always keeps my mind off of the danger he's going to be in." Brittany offers deciding to be the bigger person whatever it means.

"Thank you," Maria says realizing for the first time how good this woman is for her son.

An hour later they are gathered at the city gate to see the troops off.

"Come back to me." Brittany whispers.

"I always do."


End file.
